<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>just let me adore you (oh, honey) by happypuppys</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23414362">just let me adore you (oh, honey)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/happypuppys/pseuds/happypuppys'>happypuppys</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>1917 (Movie 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, its just them ebing sweet and thats it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:41:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23414362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/happypuppys/pseuds/happypuppys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom can’t think of any other time where he’s been in love with someone else as much as he has with Will. There’s not really any other time to think of, is there?</p><p>or,</p><p>tom and will are in love</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tom Blake/William Schofield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>just let me adore you (oh, honey)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>short n sweet just how we like it</p><p>this is for spencer i'm Sorry ily<br/>also for the 2nd devons server sorry for all the angst ideas</p><p>also thank u stasia for telling me this was good as i've been awake for 29 hours at this point!! ily</p><p>title for my boy harry styles 'adore you'</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tom can’t think of any other time where he’s been in love with someone else as much as he has with Will. There’s not really any other time to think of, is there? He’s never actually been in love with someone, except for Will. He’s 22, working at the coffee shop down the street, trying to help Will pay their rent while also trying to save money to buy Will a birthday present before his birthday passes and he becomes that awful boyfriend who never does things right. His birthday’s in November, for God’s sake. It’s June!</p><p>He can’t help but worry over it already, because knowing him and his forgetful brain, he’ll forget to even buy the present and when he does, it’ll come after the day’s passed and he’s left with a boyfriend who’s way too kind for his own good. And he knows Will would forgive him (forgive him the moment he starts panics over it when the email comes in, telling him they’re suspending the shipping until after Thanksgiving, so unfortunately it won’t be arriving by November 30) no matter what happens, but he just doesn’t want the guilt to eat him alive until he breaks down in Will's arms for something that’s his<em> own </em> fault. </p><p>It’s just, he loves Will. So, <em> so </em> much. He loves the man from the way he talks to the way he smiles, laughs, does <em> whatever </em>. He’s loved the man since the moment he walked in and asked for a black coffee, and when Tom looked at him and asked why, Will just said, “I have three essays due in five hours and I’ve started on none of them.” That had startled a laugh out of him, but he had fixed it up and handed it to the man, staring after him as the man walked to his booth filled with way too much paper and not enough coffee. He had wanted to talk to the man but he never had a chance, just falling in love with him with each and every black coffee ordered. (Will later laughed over this, smiling as he asked him how the fuck did he not notice he was trying to get him to notice him. Tom just shoves him.) It’s strange to think about how they had started there, meeting for the first time on a rainy day where Will was stressing and Tom was bored out of his mind.</p><p>It had become sort of a daily ritual, after that. Tom would clock in, and 30 minutes later Will would arrive, setting all of his books and paper and laptop down, before going up and ordering. Sometimes it changed. Sometimes he added some food, or he made the drink sweeter, or he made it worse, somehow. Tom has still never met a man who tried so many things and hated them all. He thinks that’s what helped him fall in love with Will. Every other customer would bitch when they didn’t like their drink, but Will always drank it all and then while ordering something else, told him it didn’t taste that good.</p><p>But he’s getting distracted, isn’t he? He’s supposed to be saving money to buy Will a birthday present and actually make sure to not forget too, but here he is, lying in bed and thinking about when they first met. And that’s kinda sweet, isn’t it? Thinking back to their first time? He just can’t help but think about the <em> when </em> that he fell in love with this man while also getting distracted with the <em> why </em>. And that’s a good question, isn’t it? Why did he fall in love with Will?</p><p>Did he fall in love with him because of the way he looked, or because of the way he acted? Did he fall in love with him because of the way he spoke, or because of the way he walked? Or was it because of the way he held the door for Tom when he had to run out real quick, or the way he treated him so kindly, asking him if he was okay that one day that Tom found out his dog died back home while he was at work? Or maybe it was just because of the way he acted, simply because he seemed to act like he didn’t even know he could be important to anyone.</p><p>He’s not sure quite what made him fall in love with this man, but he does know that it happened slowly, and then all at once. One day, he thought Will would make a fine man to be friends with; the next he was thinking about how much he wished he could date him. He’s alright with that, he thinks. He doesn’t really care about the <em> how </em> he fell in love. He just cares whether he is, right in each and every moment.</p><p>Will shifts in their bed at that moment, and he freezes, looking at him, but Will just moves closer to him, mumbling something about how warm he is. He relaxes, grabbing Will’s arm and pulling it closer. He can feel Will’s smile on the back of his neck. It’s comforting.</p><p>He loves Will. That’s a fact, pure and simple. He loves Will Schofield, from everything to everything. He’s already thought about this a thousand times, but he can’t help but do it every time he sees his lover, smiling as he brings a hand up to touch his cheek, to make sure he’s real and not a dream.</p><p>“Hmm?” Will mumbles sleepily, and Tom realizes with a jolt that he hadn’t fallen back asleep like he’d thought. “What do you want, love?”</p><p>“Oh, nothing.” He smiles softly. “I was just wanting to make sure you weren’t another fever dream.”</p><p>“Hmm. we know you’ve had plenty of those.” Will giggles, burying his face into Tom’s chest. There had been plenty of times where Will had had to deal with one of Tom’s fever dreams, helping him out of them until they were gone, and they could go back to sleep.</p><p>They stay there a few moments longer, until Tom apologizes and starts to pull himself out of Will’s grasp.</p><p>“Why do you have to go?” Will grumbles sleepily, and Tom huffs out a laugh as he rifles through his drawers, pulling out his work uniform. “You could just stay a little bit longer.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, but I have to go.” He says, quickly pulling his outfit as he apologizes again. “I’d stay if I could, but we both know if I got back in bed, there’d be no way I’d leave again.”<br/><br/>“That’s the point.” He hears Will pout behind him, and he laughs again.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I love you.” He turns, almost stopping at the sight of Will in bed, but he can’t afford to, so he rushes to give him a kiss on the forehead before leaving.</p><p>He shuts the door behind him, as he walks down the street, he can’t help think that that’s the reason why he’s staying at the coffee shop. With the money he makes there, he’s able to hide away some, putting it away in a jar for Will’s present. Hiding away money for something that will make Will so fucking happy, and that’s the reaosn he keeps doing all of this, and thinking about how much he loves Will, and just everything.</p><p>It’s because he loves Will Schofield, and that will never fucking change.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>im on tumblr ;) @willlamschofield</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>